The Witch's Keep
by MitarashiAnko7077
Summary: Alphea is your average, perky wealthy town. But every town has it's downside. When Bloom is dared to spend a night in the haunted house on the west side of town, what she finds inside will change her life forever! Yuri in later chapters
1. Part 1

The Witch's Keep

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day at the surreal communal town of Alphea. The birds laid background music for the citizens, who walked down the un-cracked sidewalks without a care in the world. These perfect sidewalks lined perfectly green and trim lawns, which led up to brightly coloured, large, beautiful houses. To any passer-by, this vivid town would appear to be heaven.

Though, even heaven has it's faults.

Every part of the town seemed as bright and perky as the last, with the exception of a hill on the west side of town, and the house that sat on top of it. This house was large, like the others, but alwase seemed to have a perverbial storm cloud hovering over it. The house was gloomy, and looked dead, even the grass that had once been on the lawn has been dead for many years. The one tree that still stood, was long seince dead, like the rest of the vegitation, so it allowed its long branches to snake down and onto the side of the three-floor house. Nobody in Alphea knew if anybody lived there, or if anybody had died there. Then again, nobody really cared. Pretty much everybody in Alphea had ignored the gloomy house, which could be seen only from the residential area, but not from the large bustling city.

Almost everybody, mind you, for the high school juniors just loved the house. For dares, that is.

"Hey Bloom!" a girl with long bright orange hair turned at her name. Running towards her was a girl with long blonde hair, which flew behind her in waves resembling the sunlight that shone upon her features.

"Hey Stella!" Bloom gretted the girl as she stopped in front of her.

Stella offered her a flawless smile, which had recently been cleaned of braces which she'd had on seince 6th grade. "Me and Musca and Tecna are having a girls only sleep over tonight! You in?" Stella asked, tilting her head to the right slightly.

Bloom thought for a moment and nodded. "As long as I can bring Kiko, he's been a bit restless lately." Kiko was Bloom's pet rabbit.

Stella nodded. "We'll tire out Kiko so well, he won't be able to keep his eyes open!" Stella said with a wide smile.

Bloom smiled at her friends enthusiasm. "As long as he wakes up later I'm fine!" She said with a light laugh.

"Don't worry about it. Be at my place tonight at 6, and you better be in your pj's!!" Stella said smiling.

Bloom nodded, and waved at her as she ran to her car sitting happily in the lot. "Hey honey" Bloom turned around again, and was greeted by her boyfriend, Brendan. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his masculine neck, and touseled his shoulder length brown hair.

"Hey I can't hang out with you tonight, 'kay babe? I promised the guys we'd go out of town for a bonfire." He said with an irrisistable, god-like smile. Bloom nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd just told Stella I was going over to her place for a girls night anyway." Bloom smiled. Brendan nodded and kissed her lips, breaking the kiss off after a moment. "I'm gonna call you first thing in the morning, 'kay love?" He said with the same smile. She nodded and hugged him tightly. "I love you." She said into his neck. "Hm, I love you too Bloom."

"Ew! Break it up I think I'm going to puke!" this statement followed by various gagging noises comming toward Bloom.

"Musa! Common I don't get to see my boyfriend for the weekend!" Bloom pouted at her music loving friend. Musa touseled one of the two ponytails that held her hair up. At that gesture Bloom knew she'd struck a chord. Musa's boyfriend Riven had gone to an alternative school accross state, which meant that he was probably cheating on her, and if he wasn't that she could never see him.

Brendan, feeling the tension, decided to break up the moment. "I gotta go dear, the guys are gonna be waiting for me. Play nice with your friends." He kissed her on the cheek, then whispered in her ear "If you don't answer when I call tomorow I'm gonna be mad." Brendan satated with a bit of humor in his tone.

Bloom giggled. "I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll have my phone right by my side all night." she kissed him on the cheek one more time and waved bye to him as he ran off to join a boy she recognised as Timmy.

Musa was still quiet as she continued to play with her hair. "Musa I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just-"

Musa shook her head cutting her off. "It's okay. I know you don't mean to. I was wondering if you could give me a lift home, Layla has to stay late at work today." Bloom nodded. Layla was Musa's roomate, as well as her main mode of transportation seince the music lover failed her drivers test more times than Bloom had taken it. Musa's parents had kicked her out of the house, due to a large arguement between the three of them over Riven, Musa's less that desireable grades, as well as every other little thing her parents never chewed her out about over the last 17 years.

"Sure, no problem." Bloom said, and led the girl over to her rusted out truck, looking like the one dirty spot in a parking lot filled with new SUV's and fuel efficient cars and the occasional motorbike. They both got in and drove off from the school. Little did Bloom know it would be her last time seeing the natural side of the happy little high school.

`-`-`-STELLAS HOUSE, THAT NIGHT 10:24PM`-`-`-`-`

"Hey I know what we can do!" boasted Stella for the fourth time that hour.

A girl with a purple pixie cut groaned and stuck her nose farther into the book she was holding. "Again? I have to say Stella your last few ideas have been nothing less than disgusting or just plain irresponsible." She groaned, turning the page.

Stella frowned. "You haven't even heard my idea yet Tecna!" She pouted, crossing her arms.

They four sat in Stella's large bedroom, which was about the size of an entire appartment, with a large queen-size bed against a small outcove. Against one wall was a large flatscreen TV, wall mounted of course, and hooked up to a cable box in an otherwise empty enertainment station below it. Stella's dresser and walk-in closet stood on the wall opposite the bed, which also had an ornate, hand painted folding wall, which she used the change behind even though nobody else was in the room.

Bloom sat accross from Stella on her bed, holding her light blue bunny Kiko in her lap. Tecna was laying on her sleeping bag reading some boring book about the history of words starting in "r", and Musa was playing with the boombox she brought over. "So what's your idea this time Stel?" Bloom asking, stroking Kiko's ear.

"Truth or dare!" Stella said, holding up a green glass bottle with "Cokea-Cola" outraised on the glass.

"Sounds like fun. You up for it Tec?" Musa asked the other girl. Tecna eyed Musa with a death glare, before letting out a defeated sigh and closing her book. Tecna sat up and took the bottle from Stella's outstretched hand, and placed it on the floor between her and Musa. Stella and Bloom joined them on the floor. "Alright! Seince it was my idea I want to go first!" Hearing no objections, not that she would've acknowledged them anyway, spun the Coke bottle. It landed in front of Musa.

"Truth or Dare Musa?" Stella asked with a big grin on her face.

"Truth." Musa said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Okay, did you and Riven ever get it on in the bed?" Stella asked, anticipation hanging on every word.

Musa's face turned redder that a tomato. "Uh.. I uh... Dare!" Musa said, before she said something she'd regret. Stella frowned. "Aw, common how am I gonna get you to tell?" Stella thought for a moment. "Ah! I dare you to tell me if you and Riven had sex or not!" Stella said smiling broadly.

"Stella, you can't do that, that's cheating!" Bloom pouted. Stella shook her finger at the orange-haired girl. "She's gotta do it now!" She smiled.

Musa shrugged. "Okay, no we didn't." Stella groaned. "Oh common!" she complained. "You didn't even hesitate that time.

Musa smirked. "Thats because it was a dare. I didn't have to tell the truth if I didn't want to, as long as I did the dare." Musa smiled. Stella's eyes lit up. "So you and Riven did it then?!!" Musa laughed. "I'll never tell! My turn!" Musa spun the bottle and it landed in front of Tecna.

"Ooh, Truth or Dare Tecna?" Musa asked, raising an eyebrow at her sub-genious friend.

"Truth." Tecna said plainly. Musa frowned. "You're no fun! Fine, do you have a crush on Timmy Duncan?" Musa asked, refering to the same nerdy-boy that Brendan had gone to hang out with tonight. Tecna sighed. "No I don't. Timmy continues to be immature about too many things." Tecna said, a slightly angry expression on her face.

"You set your expectations too high, Tecna." said Stella matter-of-factly. Tecna giggled. "Look who's talking, Miss There-isn't-a-boy-at-Alphea-that-I-havent-screwed!" Everybody but Stella laughed at this.

Stella frowned. "Alright alright. Go Tecna, its your turn." Tecna spun the bottle, the occasional giggle leaking out as the bottle whirled around. It stopped at Bloom.

"Truth or Dare Bloom?" Tecna asked with a bit of excitement in her voice. "Dare!" Bloom said with a defiant smirk. Tecna raised her brow, the put a finger to her chin. "Damn, I thought you'd pick truth..." Bloom giggled. "I came here to have fun not find out gossip." She said with a smile.

Tecna looked thoughtful. "You want to have fun? Alright, I DARE you to spend the night at the haunted house on the west side of town!" Tecna said with a devilish smirk on her lips.

Bloom laughed. "I pick truth then!" Tecna grinned again. "Alright, have you ever made out with your mother?" Bloom's eyes widened. Tecna knew something she wasn't supposed to know, and she'd talk to her after she spent a night at the haunted house. "Fine, I'll spend the night at the haunted house. But Kiko has to stay here, I want him to try to sleep tonight." Bloom said, patting her bunny on the head. Tecna shrugged, "I never said the bunny had to go anywhere."

"Bloom! Haven't you heard the rumours about that place?" Bloom smirked. "What rumours haven't I heard? Besides, I don't believe in that supersisious mumbo-jumbo." Bloom said standing. She grabbed her bag from the wall.

"Wait, how will we know if she's still at the haunted house?" Musa asked. Tecna nodded. "I thought of that." She stood and walked over to her bag, and revealed a large ankle bracelet. "This is what the police use to keep people on house arrest. Usually it only works when a metal wire has been dug into the earth around the property. This one I modified to work so that it will counteract with the space of the walls, and will forbid you to leave untill I come with the key tomorow morning." Tecna smiled, holding up a card key. Bloom took the device from Tecna. "Don't put it on untill you're at the house. If I dont get a signal in 30 minutes consider your school reputation ruined. Bloom's eyes widened. Oh yes, she would definatly have a talk with Tecna later.

`-`-`-`HAUNTED HOUSE 10:48PM`-`-`-`-`-`-

Bloom took her bag and sleeping bag out of her truck, with her cellphone securely in her pocket. Bloom looked up at the dead looking house, standing barefoot on the dirt yard around the drery property. She held up the brace in her hand, contemplating for one more moment if this was the best option. "It wouldn't be that bad... I mean..." She shook her head quickly. "No, Stella would flap her face to anybody she passed in the hall at school on monday." Bloom said, and entered the house without another thought. She set her bag down by the door, put her slippers on, then put the ankle bracelet on. She was in it now, no turning back. She looked around the inside of the decrepit house.

She was in a small entry hall, which only had a couple of coat hangers on the wall that looked capable of holding anything more than a pillowcase. The living room had a high ceiling, which gave way to a exposed hallway on the second floor, which was lined with broken rotted railings that were fossilized into place by white spiderwebs that looked like thick sheets. At the top of the exposed hallway directly accross from the door, was a large window, with a view of a the dark forest that sat waiting behind the house. Back on the first floor, in the centre of the hardwood flored room was a moth-eaten floor rug, which was surrounded by a lightly moth-eaten couch, loveseat and two recliners. A collapsed pile of wood on top of the rug implied that the wood was once a coffe table. The floor lamp stood odly untouched between the couch and recliner.

To the right of the living area but in the same room was a dining table and chairs, which shared the same damage as the rest of the house. On the wall next to the dining area was a kitchen, which Bloom could see without going any farther than a few steps out of the entry hall. On the opposite side was a large fire place and two closed doors to the right and left of the stone cave. She looked around, and assumed one of them went upstairs.

"Well, Tecna never said I had to look around." Bloom shruged and grabbed her bag and sleeping bag. She rolled the bag out on the wooden floor beneath the couch. Without much of a second thought, she tucked herself in to her sleeping bag, and went into a very very light sleep.

So light, that she woke up about an hour later to footsteps comming from behind the couch. 'It sounds like a pair of high heels...' Bloom thought, analzing the approaching footsteps. 'I'ts probably Stella, trying to scare the crap out of me, then she'll take a picture and put it up everywhere in school.' Bloom inwardly groaned. 'Really Stella? you just had to wear you heels to sneak up on me? Though I can't say its unexpected.' Bloom mused. The footsteps stopped. Bloom held her cell phone tight in her hand. She knew if she held it the right way, it looked like a cop pistol. Or so Musa told her.

A few moments passed and the footsteps got closer. 'Thats right Stella, the shoe is about to be on the other foot!' Bloom thought excitedly, clenching her phone tightly. Thats when something became off. The footsteps that had sounded like heels now sounded like skateboard shoes, their soft pat-pat scared Bloom. 'Okay, Stella's good but she couldn't have just changed her footwear while walking and keep a steady rhythm. Taking her chances, Bloom opened her eyes and held up her phone like a gun "FREEZE!" She shouted, sitting upright. Bloom's jaw dropped and she almost passed out.

"Now I know what you're thinking. "Ah, a Vampire, help!" am I right?" Said the woman, who was crouched about half a foot away from Bloom's sleeping bag.

Bloom said nothing, but looked her over carefully. The woman had lone brunette hair that fell around her wheen she knelt, with blonde bangs framing her face. Her amber eyes were intently focused on Bloom, asking a hundered insignifigant questions. She had an a purple tanktop, which was cut off to reveal her tight stomach. Her boot-cut pants were purple as well, with a black belt which was clearly unneded.

The woman in front of her looked, at what Bloom had frozen in her hand. "Uh, you can put that down you know. I'm not gonna run up your phone bill." She said with a smile, revealing her sharp canines. That snapped Bloom out of it. She dropped her phone and shot back against the couch, causing a handfull of disturbed moths to fly out and onto the other furniture.

"Wh-who are you!? What do you want with me?!" Bloom demanded. The woman tilted her head to the side, much the way Stella would. "Well, I should ask you the same thing. You're the one who entered my home without permission, pointed a cell phone at me like it was a gun and slept on my living room floor without my permission." The woman frowned and crossed her arms.

Bloom realized the logic behind what this woman was saying. "I uh... I'm sorry." Bloom sat foreward away from the couch, grabbed her cell phone and put it back in her pocket. "I'm Bloom. Bloom Rockwell. I was dared by a friend earlier to... to spend the night here." Bloom said, her voice shaky.

The woman raised her eyebrow, and sighed. "I thought all of the high schoolers were done with that truth or dare game." She shrugged. "Ah well. I'm Darcy Devine. I've lived in and owned this house for the last several hundered years." Bloom's eyes widened at the hundered years revelation.

"You know nothing about vampires, do you?" Darcy asked, raising her brow. Bloom shook her head slowly. "As it should be." She paused. "Now, why are you sleeping out here instead of in one of the bedrooms?" Darcy asked, pointing to the doors next to the fire place.

Bloom followed her finger, and looked back at her. "I... this place gives me the creeps. No way am I going in there." Bloom said.

Darcy smirked. "You're in my house, you go by my rules. You sleep in a bedroom or you can sleep in the forest out back. Your choice." Bloom looked out the window to the forest, black and mystifying in the starlight. "And a word of advice: the werewolf takes less kindly to visitors than I do." Bloom swallowed, then quickly picked up her sleeping back and bag. She followed Darcy into the door to the left of the fire place.

Darcy watched her dust off the matress and covers from the years and years of dust and place her sleeping bag on top of it. 'I get a weird feeling from her. Icy, do you feel it too?' Darcy thought, watching the girl curiously.

"Hey, gimme your phone for a second." She held her hand out to take the girls phone.

Bloom handed it over without much thought. She was just tired at this point in the night, not even a truckload of redbull would keep her from yawning now.

Darcy flipped open the phone and began typing into it. "I'm giving you my number. I'm not sure why, but I kinda like you." She finished typing her number in the phone and handed it back to her. "You don't tell anybody about seeing me. Got it?" Darcy said crossing her arms. Bloom nodded tiredly, and slid into her sleeping bag. She silently left the room, and went to the door opposite the fireplace, and up a staircase that went through the seeminly pointless room.

"Icy, get out here." Darcy frowed, standing at the top of the stairs. She was in a large room, about half the size of the living room, with a dusty moth eaten bed, and rotted wooden furniture. "Icy!" She called again.

From the closet to Darcy's left came a slow motion, like something waking up. The figure slowly moved into the moonlight of the room, standing tiredly in front of the vampire. "Yeah yeah, I got your message." the girl frowned, running her fingers through her still flawless, long ice blue hair.

"Did you feel it or not Icy?" Darcy said with a slight frown. Icy stretched, cracked her back then put on a neuteral face. "I felt something. I'm not sure it was the spark we've been detecting." She walked over to the window, and looked out at the forest. "If that was it, it's still very dormant. Stormy would have showed up if it was awakened at least." Icy said, eyes instantly going to an area of motion in the treetops.

"I've got my eye on her." She walked over beside Icy. "We'll know if she's the one that can break this curse by the end of the week." Darcy said, showing no emotion. Icy nodded, and gazed at the moon.

`-`-`-`-HAUNTED HOUSE; 7:19AM`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Bloom was awake by now, and had changed into her day clothes, managing to get her favourite tight jeans on over the large ankle bracelet. She sat on the couch in the living room, with her bag and sleeping bag, waiting for Tecna to come and get the brace off her so she could leave. Darcy hadn't shown up in the living room, and Bloom decided it best not to further intrude on her privacy. She'd felt a little guilty about the whole thing as she sat on the couch, which was slightly moving underneath her weight.

Just as she was about to start killing the moths that had laid on her bag, Tecna came in through the door holding the key card up. "Well, that was impressive." she said with a smirk. Bloom frowned. "What, did you expect to see me curled up in a corner soaked in my own piss? Ha!" Bloom laughed at the scenario that would never have happened.

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to sit there as calmly." Tecna looked around the house. "This place isn't half as scary in the daylight as it is at night." She analyzed, kneeling in front of Bloom to deactivate the brace.

"You've been in here?" Bloom asked.

Tecna nodded. "When I was in elementary school, myself, Timmy, and a few others went in here on a dare." she giggled. "One of the boys had convinced us that a vampire was in one of those rooms over there! Can you believe that?" Tecna laughed, putting the keycard in her pocket and holding the brace with one hand.

Bloom laughed, she was a great actor. "Pretty crazy!" Bloom said, standing up. They walked out of the house. Once outside, Tecna presented a sleeping Kiko in his cage for Bloom.

"How'd you get him too sleep?" Bloom asked excitedly, taking the cage from her.

"I just put a little bit of sugar on part of a cherry. He got hyper for a while, then fell sound asleep all in 5 minutes." She smiled. Bloom nodded, and said goodbye to Tecna before throwing her crap in the bed of the truck, Kiko in the front seat, and drove off for home.

She didn't get far before her phone rang. The caller ID told her it was Stella. "Hey Stel!" Bloom said with a smile.

"How was it!? Were there ghosts and vampires like Tecna said?!" Stella asked in her high pitched excited voice.

Bloom only laughed. "No, there was nothing there, alot of cobwebs, spiders and moths though!" Bloom said with a laugh, knowing the thought of bugs made Stella shiver.

"EUGH!! Nasty!!" Stella made a face on her end. "So anyway, I want to know if you want to go shopping with me and Tecna and Musa after you drop off your bunny?" Stella asked.

Bloom thought for a moment, looking at Kiko, who wasn't even begining to stir. "Sure!"

"Cool, be at my place when your done! Bye!" Stella hung up. Bloom smiled at the phone, before setting it in her one working cupholder. Bloom thought for a few minutes. "Yeah, Tecna definatly knows way too much..." She said to nothing, and pulled into her driveway.

`-`-`-`-MAGIX MALL; 9:49AM`-`-`-`-`-`-`

"Where's everybody going?" Bloom asked like she didn't already know.

"Not this time Bloom." Stella said, setting her Double cream latte on the table. "We have a mission today! Tecna gets a new wardrobe!" She said, putting her arm around the girls shoulders.

Tecna seemed less than thrilled. "I told you, my wardrobe is fine." She frowned. "Mabye for you. But you wouldn't answer to truth last night!" Stella said with a wide smile. Tecna grimaced. Bloom looked to Musa for insight.

"After you left, and Tecna got a read on that little ankle collar, Stella decided to take your turn. Tecna picked truth again, and when she didn't answer to wether or not she was gay, she picked dare." Musa said, taking a bite of her scone.

"And she took the dare! So we get to pick out your wardrobe today!" Tecna frowned, crossing her arms.

"I don't recall giving the others permission to pick my fassion." She half-scowled at the blonde.

Bloom laughed. "Don't worry, Stella will change your fasion sense on it's head anyway!" Musa and Stella laughed too, Tecna scowling off to the side.

When they left the food court, they went to almost every fasionable clothing store in the mall: rue 21, buckle, DEB, Nike, Express and Holister. Each stop took its own sweet time, and Tecna seemed to enjoy it after a while, mainly because Stella was buying all these new clothes for her, which means it wasn't a huge loss. Of course, Musa and Bloom picked up their fair share of things, and Stella had almost as much for herself as Tecna did. All of Tecna's clothes barely managed to fit into her bold purple prius. Stella's fit comfortably in the back of her white SUV, while, sience Bloom was taking Musa home, thier purchases fit comfortably in the rusted bed of Bloom's truck. They said their goodbyes, and went their seperate ways.

Bloom was halfway home, when she realized Brendan hadn't called her yet. "Mabye he's too hungover to find his phone." Bloom shrugged, and looked at her phone, debating on wether or not to call him.

She turned onto her street, and see that the call was unneeded. Brendans maroon sportscar sat in the otherwise vacant driveway, her parents cars being in the garage. Bloom pulled in next to Brendan's car, grabbed her bags from the bed, and walked in.

"I'm home!" Bloom said, puttin her keys on the small key hanger near the door. Hearing no reception, she raised an eyebrow. She walked into her room first, to set down her bags on her bed. Kiko was awake now, and drinking from the little waterbottle on the side of the cage. Bloom smiled, and put her finger in the bars to stroke Kiko's head. She decided to figure out where he folks were.

"Mom, Dad?" She called, comming down the stairs. She headed into the kitchen where she heard the clanking of mugs.

Once inside, she saw her parents, knocked out cold on the kitchen floor. "Mom!? Dad?!" She crouched down next to her mom, and tried to shake her awake. "Mom! Mom wake up, Mom!" The woman was unresponsive.

"That was too easy." came a voice from behind her. She turned quickly enough to see Brendan with a crowbar over his head, just about ready to swing it at her head like it was a golf ball. She rooled out of the way, and ran over to the counter and grabbed a knife from the block. Brandon ran accross the kitchen after her, and slammed the crowbar down. She moved out of the way just in time so the crowbar made contact with the once flawless granite countertops. Bloom ran into the living room, and up the stairs, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She ran into her bedroom and locked the door behind her, calling the cops.

"Alphea Police department please state the nature of your emergency."

"My boyfriend knocked out my parents and is chasing me around the house with a crowbar!" Bloom explained quickly, Brendan banging on the door with his crowbar.

"Can I get your adress please?" asked the receptionist.

Bloom gave the woman her address, but couldn't say any more, because that was when Brendan's crowbar came through the door. Bloom backed away from the door, as Brendan pulled the crowbar down, making the wood splinter and crack to the handle, where he yanked the crowbar out and put his hand in slowly to turn the knob.

"Why didn't you call me?!" Brendan gritted his teeth.

Bloom made a face. "Call you?! Uh, you were supposed to call me!" Bloom said crossing her arms still holding the knife.

"I left you twenty messages on your phone to call me! You know how worried I get when I dont hear from you!!" Brendan said, shoving her against the wall. Kiko hid under half a toilet paper tube in fear.

"I never got any calls on my-" Thats when it hit Bloom. 'Darcy must have deleted the messages!!' Bloom snarled and tried to get away from Brendan. If she told him about Darcy, he'd get even more mad!

"Why the hell are you so mad because I didn't call you!? You've never been this mad before!" Bloom said, strugling to get out of his grip, which still held firm.

"Because you knew what I was doing! Thats why you never called me!" Bloom made a face, but seince she wanted to know she faked it. "I know what you did and I know you're not sorry for it!!" Bloom shouted, continuing to writhe under his powerfull hands on her wrists.

"I cant believe that Flora slut told you! She probably told that bitch Stella who couldn't keep her damn piehole shut!" He punched the wall, and Bloom turned her head in time to avoid it. He punched again, but this time Bloom turned the wrong way, and he punched her right in the eye. "You stupid bitch! I knew you never loved me!!" He began to slam her repeatedly against the wall.

"I loved you! You were the one who fucking cheated on me!!" Bloom continued to struggle, trying to kick him in the crotch to make her escape.

"You think I didn't know about you and Helia?!" 'What?!' Bloom thought shocked. She hadn't even hung out with Helia. Except that one time at Starbucks, but she didn't consider that a date, seince he was pretending he had rabies by putting the whip cream from his drink on his face and snarling.

"I never went out with Heli-AH!" Brendan threw her against the wall. She tried to catch herself but her hand slipped from the wall, and an audible CRACK was heard.

"You lying-" He was cut off by the sound of sirens wailing outside. "Dammit! You fucking slut you're going to regret ever fucking around with that asshole!" With that statement he ran downstairs and tried to make it out the back door, where he was intercepted by police. The paramedics got to Bloom just before she passed out from the pain.

`-`-`-`-`- BLOOM'S HOUSE; WEDNESDAY; 4:32PM`-`-`-`-`-

Bloom was discharged from the hospital. Her arm was broken, but the fracture wasn't terrible, so they just let her go with just a cast. Her eye was a gross purple colour, wich the doctors said would go away in a week or two. Her parents were fine, Brendan hadn't used the crowbar on them. That meant that they came home on Sunday.

Brendan himself was going to prison for destruction of private property, referring to Blooms door, her wall, and the kitchen counter.

Bloom sat on her bed, watching her bunny eat some of the iceberg salad she'd just put in there. Her phone sat in her hand. Should she call Stella and tell her what happened? Mabye she should send something to Darcy... she seemed like a comfortable person to be around, though not the kind of person you could really tell about your ex-boyfriend, who has been a recently assesed schizophrenic, when he came into your house and attempted to kill her. She decided to call Stella.

Though to her suprise, Stella called her.

"Bloom?! Oh my gosh, are you okay?! I heard what happened to him on the news thats so bad!" Stella practically screamed.

"Yeah, Stel, I'm okay." she paused, and looked at her new door which her dad had installed on Monday.

"You don't sound okay. You wanna come over and have a movie night? We can both skip classes tomorow." Stella said. Stella's parents didn't really care how late she stayed up or what she did during the year, so she could skip two weeks and as long as she was passing on her report card, they didn't care about any of it.

"No, I'm behind in my classes, I have to go to school tomorow." She paused. "And my parents don't want me out of the house if I don't need to be." She said finnaly.

Stella frowned. "Okay. I have to go, mom's got company over. I'll see you tomorow, okay?" "Okay." "Bye" "Bye."

Bloom hung up her phone and laid back on her bed. She looked at her arm, which still hurt somewhat, but the painkillers that the doctors had given here were like magic.

Her phone vibrated a few inches from her good left hand. The ID said Darcy. "Open your window" said the text. Bloom got up, and opened her window. Darcy flew in like a ninja.

"Where are your parents?" Darcy asked, closing the window behind her.

"They went out for dinner. They won't be back for a while." Bloom paused and looked at the vampire.

"I can't stay long. Friday night, be at my house right after school. Make sure nobody is following you." Darcy raised her eyebrow, looking at Blooms bruised right eye. "Ouch, I didn't think it would look that bad." Darcy shrugged. "I have to go, before Icy kills me. See you Friday." Darcy opened the window, and whipped out the window.

Bloom looked lazily at the window. "She could've just texted me. Whatever." Bloom shrugged, she wasn't in the mood. She changed into her pj's and went to bed.

That night, she had a strage dream.

In a huge infinite blackness, she sat naked on the floor. After a few moments, a glowing white light appeared from nowhere. It flew around her several times, Bloom following the little farie-like object. it flew directly in front of her, about 40 feet away, and threw itself onto the black ground. It spread like a liquid through a track in the floor, starting off as a curve, and continuing on that way while part of it came toward her as a straight line. The white lite continued to fill in a seemingly preset track, until a large shape was on the ground. It was a pentagram, and Bloom was facing the bottom end of it. Two circles surrounded the glowing white star, where symbols appeared in the ground. Five figures appeared out of nowhere around the circle, one at each point, all were dressed in long back robes with hoods covering thier faces. Feeling self concious, she moved to cover her body. But to her suprise, her body would not move.

She began to strugle, only her shoulders moving slightly with her huge struggle to move. The figures around the circle began some old gaelic chant that Bloom didn't recognise. Light green ripples of power moved through the glinting white outline of the pentagram. The ripples began filling in the white with thier bright green colour. Once the circle was full of the green light, it began to radiate towards her, forming a powerfull bind around her. The light changed to black and shocked her with an unbelievably painful shock. Her dream then faded into a world of a searing black pain as she woke up and found that she was laying on her cast.

`-`-`-`-`-THE HAUNTED HOUSE; FRIDAY; 3:41PM`-`-`-`-`-`

She parked her house in front by the curb, like she had before, and nocked this time before she went in. Darcy answered the door. "Well, about time you get manners." She smirked, and let Bloom in. Bloom entered the house, still as decrepit as before. She was still shaken up about the dream, and hadn't told anybody about it. Even Kiko.

"So whats up?" Bloom asked. Darcy smiled.

"Icy was the one that actually wanted to see you. She's upstairs, follow me." Darcy said, leading her to the door to the right of the fireplace. They went through the door and up the stairs that led into Icy's room.

"Icy! Bloom's here!" Darcy shouted from the top of the stairs. "She won't hurt you unless you provoke her, so just watch what you say and be nice." Darcy advised. Bloom nodded and a shadow moving in the corner cought her eye.

"This is her? God she looks like she lost a fight with a pussy boy." Icy frowned. Crossing her arms over her ice blue tanktop that showed off the top half inch of her thong, before hiding back into a pair of large arctic camouflage pants.

"Pussy boy? Don't you ever call my ex a-" she paused, remembering Darcy's words. Bloom stopped and just stood. Icy raised an eybrow at her.

"She's definatly human." She paused and closed her eyes. "And I'm definately feeling the vibe off her now." Icy looked to Dary, who nodded her agreement. "I felt it too, it's much stronger that it was last week." Icy smirked. "Fortunatly enough for her Stormy left town with the rest of her pack, she wont be back for a week or so."

Bloom looked at Icy expectantly. "Uhm, her is in the room." She stated plainly. Icy shifted her gaze to her, assesing her from the outside.

"I suppose we should get started." Icy said, walking over to the rotted chest at the foot of her bed.

"Started? With what?" Bloom looked at Darcy. "I'll tell you depending on what Icy finds." She turned to Icy. "I'm leaving her in your care, I'm gonna go see if Stormy found anything usefull in the last month. Icy nodded, not turning around from the chest. She pulled out some chalk, a few bowls, a candle, and an amber crystal.

"Take that rug and throw it against the wall." Icy said, pointing to the rug she was standing on. Bloom nodded and rolled up the rug, putting it against the back wall. Icy had begun to draw a circle on the now cleared floor. "Alright, step in" She pointed to where she left a gap for Bloom to enter. Bloom entered and closed the circle. Icy grabbed one of the bowls that she brought out, which had some salt in it. "I use this salt to obtain the purest truth." Icy said as she spread the salt around the circle.

"Sit." Icy said. Bloom did, cross leged. Icy set three bowls around the circle in a compass patteren. One bowl was willed with sand and a twig with a couple of leaves on it. Another bowl was filled with water, and another held several burning incence sticks. Finnaly, she placed the call candle opposite the water. Icy sat directly accross from her, and grabbed the crystal. "I want you to calm your thoughts, dont even think about your cast or your eye, just focus on breathing. Don't hold onto a single thought." Icy said. Bloom nodded, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She let all thoughts fleet her, and ignored the throbbing in her eye. She vaguely felt a cold, smooth stone against her forehead. "Ignore the stone, relax." Icy said. Her eyes were closed, but she was focusing on the crystal. After a moment the crystal let out a high pitched sound and glowed brightly. Icy opened her eyes, and Bloom strained to keep concentrated at the sound.

Icy pulled the crystal away, and watched as it shone and began to spark with black electricity. Bloom opened her eyes, the sound was unbearable. After a moment the crystal calmed down, back to its original state.

Icy looked at Bloom with eyes that she couldn't read. "What? Did I break your crystal? I'm so-OF!" Icy slammed herself to Bloom in a hug, stopping her from finishing her unneded appology. "You can save us. Thank god you can save us!"

Darcy came into the room a few minutes later, to see Icy with a wide smile on her face, as she put away the circle. Bloom sat on the bed dumbfounded as ever.

"So?" Darcy asked, looking at Bloom carefully. Icy looked at her and nodded. "Its her, she is the one!" Icy said, looking happier than she had in years.

"What am I? What did I do?" Bloom asked, looking at Darcy for answers seince Icy was unable to give them to her.

Darcy got the same wide smile that Icy had on. She walked over to sit by Bloom, and Icy sat on the other side.

"About 200 years ago, this town was just being built. Myself, Icy and Stormy were the first ones to settle here. We found a small clearing on a hill in the forest, but to build this house we had to cut down the neighbouring trees. Our... "abilities" helped with this. I am a vampire, Icy is a demoness, and Stormy is a Werewolf." Icy nodded her acnowledgement, and picked up where Darcy left off. "However, the trees that we cut down were protected by a powerful tribe who lived where the town now sits. They cursed us to reside here forever, as a punishment for destroying their pure nature." Darcy picked up the story from there. "They told us that a witch would one day come along with a power they cherished, called the DragonFire, that would free us from this curse." Darcy wrapped her arms around Bloom "And that is you. We need your help, and your power to free us." She pulled back and looked in Blooms eyes.

"I won't be hurt, will I?" Bloom asked. Darcy shook her head.

"We know exactly what to do, nothing will hurt you." Darcy said with a smile.

Icy groaned. They both looked at her like she was crazy. "We have to wait untill Stormy comes back. She won't be here for a month!!" Icy fell back on her bed, defeated.

Darcy came to her aid. "We've been waiting for this for 200 years. We can wait another month." Darcy said with a smile. Bloom giggled.

Icy pouted. "I guess you're right."

Bloom smiled. "So how is this gonna work? Icy does one of those circle things again and the curse goes away?"

Darcy and Icy laughed. Bloom frowned. "Pardon me I haven't been studying this for the last 200 years..."

Dary wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry, that was just really really funny." Darcy cleared her throat and straightened up. "What we have to do is train you to focus all of your energy on this crystal." Darcy said, holding up the amber crystal Icy had earlier.

Bloom looked at the crystal and took it in her hands. She giggled. "It tickles!" She smiled.

Icy smirked. "Its probably still buzzing from your power signature." Bloom handed the crystal back to Darcy.

"Training you to control your power might take more than a month, but it will definatly be worth it." Darcy said looking at the crystal with a smirk.

"How am I gonna train? Are you guys gonna give me a mountain of books to study?"

Icy shook her head. "The best way to learn is by experience. We ask that you come over here everyday after school to meditate with your power. Weekends too."

Bloom frowned. Darcy smiled. "So you can kiss your social life goodbye for the next month!"

Bloom sighed. "At this point if my friends got to spend too much time with me it would all end up being consoling about my ex-boyfriend." She shrugged. "But regardless I didn't really have a choice."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "You have a choice. We're just strangers who are otherwise cursed to live in this hell hole without you."

Bloom shook her head. "No, after I got up when I slept over, I felt bad. I mean, I just walked right in here and fell asleep on your floor! Thats really bad. So this is gonna be my way of making it up to you!" She smiled.

"Alright. We'll start tonight, and go straight through the weekend." Icy said with a smirk.

Bloom sighed. This was gonna be a long weekend.

`-`-`-`-TIME SKIP. 2 WEEKS HAVE PASSED SEINCE BLOOM STARTED TRAINING.`-`-`-`-`

"Bloom!? Can you come down here for a minute?" It was her mother calling up to her room. Bloom's eye looked as good as new, but her cast was still on her arm.

"Comming!" Bloom went downstairs after giving Kiko a little pat on the head.

Her mother and father were each taking up one of the recliners, leaving Bloom to have the couch.

"Bloom, is everything okay? In school?" Asked her father.

Bloom raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, everything is fine, why?"

"Not just with your friends, with your homework too?" Her mother asked.

Bloom nodded. "Well, I didn't hand in the last couple asignments, but I was acing all those classes. I'm probably at C's now, but thats no problem. I can pick those up." Bloom smiled.

Her father sighed, and held out a sheet of paper folded three times. She opened it up and saw it was her progress report. She had one D- that was holding on by one point, the rest were 30% F's.

"Bloom, what have you been doing after school? and on the weekends?" Her father asked.

Bloom thought for a moment. Darcy gave her strict orders not to tell anybody about her training. So she made something up. "I'm hanging out with Tecna. I'm helping her try to get the attention of Timmy at our school." She lied convincingly.

Her mother let out an agitated sigh. "If thats true then why does Tecna admit to never having you over for the last two weeks?"

"She's a bit embarassed that she has to ask for my help with it, so she won't tell anybody anything." Bloom lied without another thought.

It was her fathers turn to give an agitated sigh. "Either way, you haven't been doing your work, and your grades are far from acceptable. We're grounding you from any other afterschool activities."

Bloom's eyes widened in shock. "What?! For how long?!"

"Untill your grades get up. No more sleepovers, no more hanging out with friends untill late at night, and no cellphone untill all your homework has been done!" Her father said sternly.

Something snapped in Bloom. She was 17, she didn't have to take orders from anybody. "Fuck you! I'm not giving up my phone! And I'm not giving up my social life!" She shouted standing up.

Her father cringed at the f-word. "You'll still be able to see your friends at school honey!" Said her mother, noticing her father's anger.

"It's not the same dammit! I don't have to do shit that you say! I don't give a shit if I'm failing! Big fucking deal! Schools alwase gonna be there!" Bloom cursed. Now she was getting mad.

"My daughter will not talk to me like that!" Her father shouted, standing up. "For that you're grounded from the TV AND your truck!"

Bloom bared her teeth. Then she felt something she hadn't felt before. She felt like she was vibrating, and like a cold fire was burning on every nerve. She saw her mothers expression turn to one of shock. Her fathers as well. She was glowing orange, so were her once timid blue eyes glowed a violent white orange.

"You can't boss me around!" She lifted her arms up and clapped them in front of her at full arms length. The clap caused the house to shake, which knocked several things to fall off the shelves.

Bloom stood like that with her teeth bared for a moment, before her orange glow and white-orange eyes went away. Bloom looked around, confused. Her parents were holding eachother and looking at Bloom with fear. Bloom looked around, and realized what had happened. Her power had reacted to her anger and got out of controll. She looked at her parents for guidance.

"I, I didn't mean to, I-"

"Just, go to your room, Bloom." Her father said, looking horridly at her.

Bloom felt hot tears rush to her eyes and ran upstairs crying. She grabbed a bag from her closet,threw in a bunch of clothes, her cellphone, and left out the window. She went onto the top of the garage, then jumped down into the bed of her truck. She jumped out of that and made a run for Darcy's house, tears streaking her face.

`-`-`-`-DARCY'S HOUSE; FRIDAY; 9:22PM`-`-`-`-

When Bloom reached the front door, she knocked hurriedly. She couldn't go to Stella, Musa or Tecna's place, because they didn't know what she was doing everyday afterschool, and she wouldn't break the promise she made to Darcy. There was just something about Darcy that Bloom wanted to please.

After a few minutes, Darcy showed up at the door. "Bloom?" She saw that the girl had tears in her eyes. "Bloom? Are you alright? Common in." She put her arm around the girls shoulders and ushered her into the living room. Icy peered out from the balcony.

"Who is it?" Icy asked. Looking down she saw it was Bloom. She jumped from the balcony and landed softly on the first floor, and walked over to Bloom.

"Bloom? What happened?" Darcy asked the shaking girl. She wrapped her arms around the girl in an awkward hug. From behind Bloom's head, Darcy motioned for Icy to grab the crystal. Icy nodded, got up and went back upstairs.

Darcy sighed softly, and gently, but a bit awkwardly, rubbed small circles on Blooms back. "Calm down, Bloom. It's alright." She said a bit unsurely.

Icy came back in a moment from the upstairs with the crystal. She put it in Blooms trembling and slightly numb hands, before it started sparking blue.

"Thats not good." Icy murmured. She set the crystal on the ground. She turned and looked into Bloom's face. "Bloom you've gotta calm down. Otherwise more scary things are gonna happen." She spoke slowly. Bloom nodded, and took a shaky deep breath. After a few more and a light backrub from Darcy, Bloom was fine.

"Bloom? What happened?" Darcy pressed gently, putting her fingers on Blooms chin to meet her eyes.

"I... got really mad. My parents made me mad, but it wasn't like when I usually get mad." Bloom said, leaning back lightly on the couch, which was vibrating via unpleased moths.

"What happened? What do you remember?" Darcy pressed. When Darcy saw the girl crying, something clicked in her head that told her she didn't want to see Bloom upset. And it wasn't because it could cause another power burst.

"I remember feeling tingly, like some kind of cold fire was on me, then a white heat and then..." she paused, shaking her head. "I remember seeing my parents looking at me like I was a monster." Tears threatened her eyes again, but Darcy placed a soft hand on her shoulder. Bloom took a deep breath.

Icy thought a moment. "Would you like to stay here for a little while? At least for the night?"

Bloom looked at Icy with a bit of suprise, she was just expecting to stay for a few more hours, then mabye make a break for her window and go back to bed at her own place. She turned her gaze to Darcy, who shrugged.

"I don't see why not. We're kinda like sisters now, right?" Darcy said with a smile. Bloom smiled too, and nodded. "Though, I dunno where we'd put you." Bloom raised her brow. "What about that room I slept in the first time I was here?" Darcy shook her head.

"A huge spider colony has recently made refuge there, that won't work." Darcy thought for a moment. "You can stay with me in my room, how about that?" Bloom nodded slightly.

Icy smirked. "Good, now I've got some meditation to do so please dont be too loud." She warned, before she went upstairs and into her room.

Bloom wondered how they were supposed to get to Darcy's room, which was upstairs, seince the only set of stairs she knew went through Icy's room.

"There's another set of stairs in the kitchen. Common." She took Bloom's wrist and pulled her up from the couch.

"I'm sorry for troubling you like that." Bloom said as they walked into the kitchen.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Darcy said, unsure of what else to add. She felt her face get warm at Blooms unneded appology for some reason. The two walked up a staircase which was accross from the spot where the stove was. They'd taken out what was once a range, to make room for a refidgerator for Darcy's little blood quirk. They never got around to buying the fridge, because the basement was practially an arctic frozen area, which worked well for storing the blood buckets that sat down there.

They walked up onto the balcony, made a left and went into Darcy's room. Her bed was probably the only one in the house that was used on a semi regular basis, and her room one of the cleanest places next to Icys room and the basement. The bed had new sheets on it, as well as a stainless steel frame and new matress. All of her furniture was new as well, made of fake wood so they wouldn't rot for a few decades. Her floor rug was the only thing that matched the rest of the house, moth eaten and coffee stained.

She sat on the bed and patted the space next to her for Bloom to sit. "So what was the fight with your parents about?" Darcy asked. Bloom thought for a moment. "It was about my grades." She reached into her pocket, and showed Darcy her deplorable grades.

"I guess our meditation hasn't helped with your GPA any then..." Darcy's brow furrowed as she tried to think of an answer. Then it hit her. "Bloom? On Monday, do you think you can bring all of your school books over here? And your notes and everything?" Bloom looked at her for a moment. "Y-yeah, sure. Why?" Darcy stood and smiled. "It's only a theory, but with a couple of spells and a little time, we can teach you everything you need to know about everything you're failing." She said, handing Bloom back her grade sheet. "Change into you're pj's, I'll be in the bathroom changing into mine." The two got ready for bed, and Bloom stood dumbfounded in front of the one bed.

"What? You think we can't share this thing?" Darcy let out a low laugh. "Don't worry, you can't catch vampire." She laughed. Bloom laughed too, and got into bed with Darcy, both facing opposite directions. After Bloom was asleep, she rolled onto her side, and cuddled lightly into Darcy's back. Darcy smirked, but stayed facing away from the orange haired girl. 'Mabye later Bloom.' she thought, and drifted off to sleep to the sound of the other girls rhythmic breathing.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
There you go, a new DarcBloo fic. This is a fanpairing with only one other fic on here, which is by me and may not ever be finished. So here's this... I HOPE IT MAKES YOU THINK FAN COMMUNITY!


	2. Part 2

The next morning and Darcy was the first to wake. She was aware of something pressed against her back. 'Bloom...' she thought tiredly. Her eyes wandered to her boarded up window, and a small sliver of sunlight that glimered through, indicating morning.

Darcy groaned lightly, before she litteraly fell out of bed. The resulting thud woke Bloom. "Darcy?" She slurred, still waking up.

Darcy popped up from the floor, a bit too chipper for this hour of the day. "I'm fine. I'll be downstairs." She left the room quickly before Bloom saw her blush.

It took a few minutes for Bloom to get up before she met the two of them in the kitchen. Icy looked at Bloom with a look of half concern and half happiness. "How are you this morning?"

Bloom yawned. "Tired... but I'm okay." She smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay the night."

Darcy nodded, stirring a bright red drink that Bloom could only assume was blood. "We have some more training to do. We don't have much to eat here, so feel free to go get breakfast." Darcy began to drink and Bloom had to look away. Even after 2 weeks she still was not comfortable watching Darcy drink blood. She quickly left the house in search of her own food.

`-`-`-`-`-`-ANOTHER 2 WEEKS LATER`-`-`-`-`-

"Hey, Icy, shouldn't Stormy be back by now?" Darcy asked the demoness. The two were sitting in Icy's room, sorting through some old books Icy brought out of storage to give to Bloom. By this point in her training, Bloom could use her powers quite avidly. She practically lived in the house after the fight with her parents. Bloom was currently out of the house, using the time her parents weren't home to get some of her things.

"She should be back today. You know she always comes back on time." Icy said, flipping through a particularly dusty book. Just then they heard a noise downstairs. The two ran to the balcony to see Stormy standing in the main room, looking up at them.

"I come back and you guys look at me like I'm a serial killer? Get down here!" Stormy smiled, covered in one month's worth of filth. The two jumped down from the balcony and greeted their dirt covered friend.

"We have the best news!" Icy smiled, pulling away from Stormy.

"I want to take a shower first, so tell me after I'm clean?" The two nodded and Stormy left to take a shower. Darcy and Icy returned upstairs to continue sorting.

It wasn't long before Bloom came back with a duffel bag under her arm. "I'm back guys!" Bloom called.

Darcy came out on the balcony and jumped down to meet her. "Parents weren't there?" Darcy asked as they walked to Blooms room, which was the one she first used when she stayed over. Just as she threw the bag in on the bed, Stormy came out in a towel from her shower. Her eyes quickly met Bloom, and scowled.

"Who is this?" She demanded, walking over to her with angry eyes.

"I... I'm Bloom." She said, taken by Stormy's direct nature and her naked state.

"This is Bloom. She's the big news! She has the Dragonfire! She can free us!"

Stormy walked over to Bloom and sniffed curiously before scoffing and turning away. "Who said I ever wanted to be free?" She sneered to the other two.

Icy and Darcy looked at eachother, then Darcy turned to Bloom. "Can you take care of this list of errands? It won't take you too long." Darcy said, handing Bloom a list. Bloom nodded, and left.

When the door shut, Icy began. "We've gone over this time and time again, Stormy."

"Yeah, well there's been a change of plans." Stormy snapped back. Darcy and Icy crossed their arms, waiting for an explanation. "The members of my pack have filed with the elders for me to own this space. If we're allowed freedom, if I'm allowed freedom, the news will spread to wolves of surrounding territories. That means that others will challenge me for this area for rule!"

"You can take them, we know you're strong enough." Icy said a bit hopefully.

"You don't know anything about it!" The two were taken back. "You don't know anything about how strong I am, you think I'm this, all powerful wolf but I'm not! I can't take on the wolves out there! There are big city wolves that would challenge me for this space, and I'm barely the strongest out of these country wolves!" Stormy bellowed. At this, the towel that was once covering her form fell to the floor with a silent thud. Icy sighed and went upstairs to get her some clothes.

Bloom looked at the list, and saw that it said for her to come back inside in 2 minutes. Bloom shrugged and waited inside her truck for a couple minutes, before walking back towards the door.

"Why can't you understand I need this? Your conceited vampire pride blinds you to what I need as a wolf!" Stormy pointed angrily.

Darcy sighed. "I know that as the head of a pack as big as yours you need your own land to secure the packs feelings of you as a leader. Don't bring the fact that I'm a vampire into this." The two were only focused on eachother, and did not notice Bloom sneak in and hide out of sight in the dorway.

"Bullshit! Like I'm going to keep that out, this is why we're having this fight in the first place! I don't care if you want to be free, I want to stay here!" Stormy roared.

"And I don't care that you want to stay a prisoner here and rule this land! Icy and I want to go out, and be free! You are so afraid of loosing the respect of your pack that you're willing to keep your sisters away from the freedom we've so justly waited for!" Darcy snapped back.

"Thats it, I don't have to deal with you! I'm going to prove my power once again to you, like I did back then..." Stormy growled. Bloom watched from the entryway as Stormy began to change. Her curly purple hair sucked into her head somewhat and it covered her naked body as it grew. Her legs cracked and bent at odd angles, while her upper half became muscular and more rigid. She grew in height as well, topping off at about 6.7 feet with a mighty howl.

At that, Icy burst foreward from Stormys bedroom, and watched over the railing as wolf-Stormy cornered in on Darcy. Stormy lashed a claw at Darcy with a snarl. She spun to dodge, but not before Stormy's claw tore the back of Darcy's shirt off, giving clear view to four slanted clawmark scars on her back.

"You keep... forgetting... how poweful I am... to you!" Stormy charged at Darcy, who dodged again just as she slammed into a chair. Howling, she charged over and over, with Darcy dodging each time.

Bloom looked on in horror. 'This is Stormy? This is a werewolf! What are those marks on Darcy's back? Whats happening?' she frantically thought.

Meanwhile, Icy watched the scene from above in horror when something cought her eye. Somewhat hidden by the moth-eaten coats that hung on the wall was a familliar bright red head of hair. "Bloom..." She murmured so softly she almost didn't hear herself. She looked back to the fight, where Stormy was out of furniture to destroy, and had Darcy cornered.

A low growl came from Icy's throat. "Empectum Varceptra!" She cried, casting her hands out. A light blue glow harnesed Darcy and wolf-Stormy for a moment, before they both fell out cold onto the ground; Stormy changing back into a human just after she fell.

Icy floated down from the balcony, and landed next to them, making sure neither was bleeding. Once she was sure of that, she walked over to where Bloom had unconciously walked out when the two fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, while her mouth was slightly agape.

"Bloom, sweetie, are you okay?" She watched Blooms eyes tremble like the rest of her body. "Sweetie? Say something, please." Icy grabbed her shoulders gently.

Finnaly, her eyes focused on Icy at last, and she began to cry. Icy quickly held her. "Okay honey. Okay." She held her tight, feeling her tremble. She easily floated them upstairs to her bedroom, where she held Bloom as she sat down on the bed.

"Th-They were..." Bloom started.

"I know. They'll be okay." She pulled Bloom off her long enough to look in her eyes. "You're scared. I can tell that right now. You need to calm down sweetie." She stroked her hair.

Bloom scowled. "Y-you just want me to calm down so I won't blow this place sky high!" She said.

"No, no. I want to know you'll be okay so I can take care of those two and we can sort this whole mess out, okay?" Icy gently stroked her cheek.

Bloom looked up with red eyes, hiccuped, then nodded. "Okay. You stay right here, I'll be back in a minute." Icy said, stroking her hair. Bloom nodded again as Icy left.

Outside, Icy picked up Stormy first, and brought her upstairs into her bedroom. She did the same with Darcy. But when she pushed the covers up to her chin, Darcy stirred. "Bloom... is she..."

"Shh. Yes. She's fine, I'm taking care of her. Come over when you feel up to it." Icy calmed her before she shut her eyes. Icy left the room and went back to her own.

Upon entering, she shut the door and sat next to Bloom on the bed, who was hugging one of Icy's pillows to her chest. "You have questions, I'm sure. Go ahead and ask." Icy said, looking blankly at the ground.

Bloom thought for a while. Sure she was curious about werewolves, since Icy and Darcy had told her about Demons and Vampires respectively. But something else piqued her curiosity. "Stormy said... that she had proved her power to Darcy before. Wh...what happend that time?"

Icy took in a deep breath, recalling the events of that time.

FLASHBACK

Darcy smirked to Stormy as she flung a large armchair aside. "What did you say?" Stormy snarled, getting railed up.

"I just said I don't think you're strong enough to lead a pack of your own." She shrugged and smirked. "Thats all."

"Darcy quit teasing her!" Icy said as she heard Darcy's sarcastic response.

"Don't stand up for me!" Stormy shouted to Icy, who did not respond in any manner, but kept working on a potion in the kitchen. This was a typical retort from Stormy. "I'm going to prove my power to you, one hair at a time!" She roared and transformed into her wolf form, making Darcy's eyes go wide. This was the first time she'd ever seen Stormy in her wolf form.

Icy turned and saw Stormy rearing to strike. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Icy grabbed Darcy and turned her around to try and get her out of Stormy's reach. She underestimated the length of Stormy's claws, and could not stop her as her claws bored into Darcy's back.

Stormy transformed back into a human. "And you'll do damn right to remember that!" Stormy shouted, before heading upstairs.

END FLASHBACK

"That's how Darcy has those scars on her back. She's been careful not to show you because she didn't want you to worry about Stormy." Icy said calmly.

Bloom had released Icys pillow, and now played with the corner as it rested on her lap. "Darcy still cares for Stormy." Icy continued. "She and I hoped that Stormy would be more apt for freedom. With this new installment, it may not be so easy for her to go along with us until the wolf council decides wether or not to grant Stormy ownership over this land."

Just then the door creaked open, and Stormy was leaning against the doorframe. "It could take a few weeks before that's decided." She said as though Bloom was not there.

"Alright then, let us know what the council decides when you hear." Icy said flatly.

Stormy nodded and walked over to them, and kneeled in front of Bloom, and looked up at her tear-stained face. "She dosen't look like she could keep the Dragonfire." Bloom swallowed. Stormy met her eyes for a minute, conveying no bad intentions. She pulled the pillow off Blooms arms and grabbed them in her hands. She looked solemnly, then moved her gaze down to her palms, where she held Bloom's soft and relaxed hands open. Stormy was then silent for a while as her eyes looked over the lines on her palms. "Your hands don't lie. You do possess the Dragonfire." Stormy released her hands and stood, Icy watching her every move. "I don't know exctly when I'll hear from the council, but I will be sure to tell you as soon as I do." Stormy left just as Darcy was comming in.

Darcy did not meet Stormy's eyes as she passed, but continued foreward with a small smile. "Hey sweetie." She crouched in front of her as Stormy had moments ago. "How are you doing?" She asked, holding her hands.

"I-I'm okay." She said softly. Darcy frowned a little and stood to embrace her. Over Blooms shoulder, Icy nodded, and Dacry did too. "Lets go unpack your bag huh?" Darcy said, pulling Bloom to her feet. Bloom stood shakily and nodded before walking behind Darcy.

When they got to her room downstairs, Bloom spoke. "Icy told me... about what happened... about your scars."

Darcy sighed. "I should have told you, I realize that. But I had my reasons for keeping things secret from you."

"I... I haven't told you some things either." Darcy looked at Bloom, who was looking vacantly at the floor. She sighed and walked over to her, and put her arms over Blooms shoulders in a light embrace. Bloom moved her arms to Darcy's sides and rested her head on Darcy's shoulder. "I don't... Things... between you and your sisters... they're... they're more tense then you've been showing me." Bloom said.

Darcy sighed. "Before you came, they were." she admitted. "Icy and I fought constantly, about whatever little issue we could find. When Stormy was home, things got worse. Much worse." She paused and pressed her nose into Blooms hair. "The scars on my back... Stormy did that just after I fought with Icy about coming home a bit late."

Bloom was silent and breathed in Darcy's scent. She knew how intimate this contact was, she didn't care. It felt good. "Do you... Are you still angry at eachother?"

Darcy shook her head. "No. The reason we were agressive with eachother was because we didn't know how long we had to be stuck with eachother, but we knew we had to. Since you came, Icy's been nice, and when you aren't around, we were getting along with eachother."

Bloom was quiet again. "So the only thing that's keeping you from killing eachother... is me? That I'll free you?" Now it was Darcy's turn to be silent. Darcy knew this was true, but she didn't want to admit it. Bloom pulled away from Darcy's light arms. "You guys are sisters. I know you all have been together longer than most people have been alive, but you're still sisters at the end of the day." Bloom paused, and watched Darcy as she looked at the floor. "I have never had a sister, or a brother, but I know that sisters shouldn't be at eachothers throats, only to stop when someone comes along that can end their pain." Bloom's voice steadily rose.

"I know!" Darcy unintentionally snapped, then sighed. "I know." She said softer. "I realize that. And you are right, we've been living together longer than people's lifespans. Put yourself in my shoes. You have two other sisters for company, and no one else. Nobody comes to visit, nobody to talk to outside the house. The only hideaway for one is her books. The other sister has a small group of others like her that she spends months at a time with. Me? I'm left with gallons of frozen blood in the freezer downstairs, and nobody to talk to... Nothing to distract me." Tears stung at her eyes, and she fought to keep them from falling. "Then, a girl comes into the house, and tries to shoot me with her cell phone." she laughed lightly as a few traiterous tears streaked down her face. "Then I find out shes the one who can get us out, and into the world." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't want to be free to get me away from my sisters. No, I still love them deep inside." More tears fell. "But to meet other people... To see the world, how it has changed since we settled here... The prospect has made Icy and I happy... Please Bloom, don't take Icy's and my happiness the wrong way."

Bloom just looked at Darcy as she tried to sort out her thoughts. She knew Darcy meant well toward her sisters, but what she was saying seemed a bit heartless. 'And what was that about me being her distraction? Is that supposed to mean something?' She mused. "I understand." She said. "I'll help you, no matter what." She smiled to Darcy.

Darcy looked up, tears streaking down from hopeful eyes, and hugged her again. "Thank you so much, I'm glad you understand." She smiled widely. Bloom smiled too, and returned the embrace.

"Inmate 123294, Brandon Esmel, come foreward." The officer at the window called.

He stood, complete in his bright orange prison jumpsuit, and holding a bag of his possesions.

"You get to go free today. Try to stay out of here, alright?" The officer joked as he cut the wristband off Brandons wrist. The same one he'd been given on day one at the prison, acting like an ID.

Brandon smirked. "Can't make any promises, but I'll try officer." With that, Brandon left the prison with only one thing on his mind: Revenge.

Brandon walked to his house, where he was met with a warm welcome home by his single father and Chocolate lab Aaron. "Good to see you again son!" His father smiled, embracing him.

"Good to see you too pop." They released and he crouched down to pet the dog.

"Is it done?" His father asked solemnly.

Brandon looked up at him, then frowned. "No. Cops got to me before I could stop her."

"You know where she is now, right?" His father snapped. Brandon shook his head and backed up a bit. "She's with THEM. If we let them escape, the world will be corrupted with those... creatures! Kill her. Keep everyone safe." He said.

Brandon stood and nodded. His father walked towards the basement stairs, and Brandon followed him down.

The basement was a small, concrete area, with only a few small windows at the very top to let in natural light. Brandon turned on the one yellowed lightbulb so they could see.

The walls and floors were lined with guns, knives, and ammo.

That night went like any other, though with Stormy at the dinner table it was a bit awkward. Icy and Darcy didn't want to talk to her, as they didn't want to offend her somehow and make her mad. Bloom was still a bit unsure of her, so she did her best to keep her distance.

The night's menu had been the usual for them. Icy had a salad that Bloom had picked up for her, along with her own sandwich and soda. Darcy was drinking blood out of a glass that wasn't see through, to Bloom's relief. Stormy had gone into the basement freezer and was eating 2 several thawed raw steaks, accompanied by a glass of water.

Dinner finished without much noise, and Icy and Darcy went up to Icy's room to discuss some things in private. Stormy went out into the back yard, wich was only about 10 feet away from the edge of the thick woods. As the sun began to set, Bloom decided to press her luck and joined Stormy outside.

"Do you mind if I keep you company out here?" She asked when Stormy saw her coming around the side of the house.

"I guess not." Stormy shrugged, and Bloom joined her on the grass. The two sat in silence for what felt like ages, but was only a few minutes. "What do you want?" Stormy asked.

Bloom turned to look at her. "Oh, I just... I guess I was just curious about you. Icy and Darcy didn't talk about you too much, they just said that you liked spending time with your pack." Bloom admitted.

Stormy sighed. "Why are you curious about me? Once your purpose is fulfilled here you're just going to go back to your old life of high school and whatever else you did."

Bloom shook her head and smirked. "No way. With all that Icy and Darcy have tought me about these powers, I don't think I could ever go back to my old life."

"They didn't tell you then." Bloom blinked and looked to Stormy. "When you free us... if you free us... the Dragonfire will mostly leave you. You'll probably have enough to do stupid little things like stir your couffee or turn a page in a book." Stormy looked at her. "I can't believe they didn't tell you that."

Bloom looked down. "Well... I'll still remember you all, right? I mean, you are all really amazing people..."

Stormy sighed again and fell back onto the grass. "Probably. Why do you think we're all amazing? Because of our powers?" Stormy quipped.

Bloom shook her head and hugged her knees to her chest. "No. I guess it's because, even though you all probably couldn't be more different, you are all still sisters, and somewhere inside you all still love eachother. You've been together for a long time, and I'd probably flip out if I had to live with my best friends as long as you have. The fact that you're all alive and not trying to kill eachother daily is amazing." Then she smiled. "And your powers are pretty cool too."

Stormy looked over to her. "I've got something to ask you." She said, looking up at the sky. "With all that you've seen me do, you still come out here to talk with me by yourself. Why?"

"When I saw you fighting Darcy earlier, I knew that if you truley hated me, and really didn't want me around, you would have killed me when you had the chance. I didn't think you would if I went out and talked to you." She smiled lightly, before lying down on the grass and watching the sun set.

Stormy was quiet for a minute, then she spoke. "Come on, I want to show you something." Stormy got up easily. Bloom staggered to her feet, and followed her back inside.

They went upstairs to her room, and Stormy went to the closet, leaving Bloom to identfy the space. A single matress with no sheets on it had several springs sticking out under a crumpled up blanket and pillow. The walls were strewn with clawmarks, as was the rest of the furniture, which consisted of a bookcase, and a vanity with a shattered mirror. A closet door was on the other side, also with several clawmarks on it.

"Here." Stormy emerged with a large dusty book in her armms. "This used to be my diary. I haven't even shared this with the others, but I think you need to know this." She set the book on her bed, and the two kneeled in front of it. Stormy began to flip through the pages. "I'm showing you this because I heard about what happened to you when you first came here. Some Brandon guy kicked the snot out of you, right?" Bloom nodded. "One of my pack told me. A doctor in town I guess. Anyway, I have reason to believe that this Brandon guy might be the son of this guy, Carsile Esmel." She stopped at a page and pointed to a drawing of a man. He looked to be in his late 30's, with light colored hair and a goatee, wearing traditional attire for the time it was drawn in.

"That's Brandon's dad!" Bloom exclaimed.

Stormy nodded. "Thought so. Grab the other two, I want them knowing what I'm telling you." Bloom did as she was told, and quickly got the other two.

"What is it Stormy?" Icy said, before she saw the large book open on the bed.

"It's my diary, not one of your spellbooks. You two know this story, but I want you to hear what I have to say." Stormy looked to Bloom. "When Icy, Darcy and I first settled here, we were not alone. There was a man who shared the house, and occupied the same bedroom that you do."

"He was my boyfried." Icy admitted.

Stormy nodded. "Yes, and he lived with us and helped us build this house. Darcy and I didn't much like him, we thought something was weird about him.

"And we were right." Darcy murmured.

"Yes. Icy told him that we weren't exactly normal. That day he told us he was an Arch-Bishop, one sent from England to keep us on the right paths. When he was informend of our abilities, he imprisoned us all to a certain area, the area that equates to about 1/4 of the city. He said he did not wanting our "illnesses" to infect the town." Stormy paused. "That man is this guy right here. You know him as the Father of who I assume is now your ex."

Bloom thought for a long moment about this. "Okay. So what does this have to do with Brandon beating me up a while ago?"

"You remember his excuse, right? That you'd cought him cheating on someone, and that you yourself were cheating on someone, is that right?" Icy recalled. Bloom nodded.

"That was not the case at all." Darcy turned to her sisters. "His father must have found out by one of her friends that she'd come here."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Bloom said. "Why is his father still part of this? How is the guy even alive?"

"I guess I skipped that part." Stormy shrugged. "When he put the curse on us, he used a hidden power he did not know he possesed. When he used such a large ammount of it so suddenly, he kinda... glitched I guess."

"Thats a good word for it. See, he wasn't ready to die when his powers ran dry, so he gained immortality, and lost his powers." Darcy said.

"Okay. So what does Brandon's dad want with you anyway?" Bloom asked.

"He found out about the Dragonfire around the same time we did, so since then it has been a race to see who could get to it first. He had a son, that he sent out to find you, and make sure you never entered this house." Stormy said.

"And when he found out that I came here, he sent his kid to kill me the next morning." Bloom connected. The others nodded.

"Now he's determined to kill you. He can't kill us, we're immortal as he is. If he kills you, we will never leave." Darcy said a bit somberly.

"How are we supposed to stop him if he's immortal?" Bloom asked.

"We've figured out some things about our own immortality over time, and have devised ways to destroy him." Darcy said.

Icy's turn to talk. "I found a spell that can remove someone's immortaility. We haven't been able to use it on him because his house is just outside of where we can go. We've figured out that to kill him, we need to lure him in here, and get him inside a circle, much like the one I put you in when you got here. Thing is, he won't come here willingly."

"Brandon." Icy raised an eyebrow. "He's super proud of Brandon, always saying he has such a big future ahead of him. He'd never let him be left in here for too long." Bloom paused and thought. "He's probably been released from prison by now, maybe I should text him and tell him to meet me here." Just then the door slammed open. Bloom was about to scream, but Darcy was quick to cover her mouth.

"Bloom? It's me Brandon. I'm sorry about what happened a month ago, can we talk? I know you're here, I saw your truck out front." Just then, they heard the distinct clacking of a gun braced to fire.

"Visorus..." Icy mouthed. She shut her eyes, and saw Brandon on the first floor. He had on a bright blue polo shirt with khaki shorts and flip flops. On his back were two guns, and a black leather belt around his waist held several knives. In his hands was an AK-47, locked and loaded. Icy stopped the vision, and nodded, confirming their fears.

Stormy raised an eyebrow to her, asking if she could go wolf without speaking. Icy shook her head, and held 1 finger in front of her, then pointed to Bloom. Bloom gulped. 'He'll kill me!' she thought frantically.

As though she read her mind, Icy shook her head, and mouthed "Play dumb." Bloom got it, nodded, and went outside.

"Brandon! My god, you scared me." She said, coming out to the balcony.

"Don't play dumb I know what you've been told." Brandon said, clutching the gun.

"Been... told?" Acting class was so paying off, "I don't know what you mean."

"The others! Where are they! The wolf, the bloodsucker, the witch!" He shouted.

"Calm down! I don't know what you've heard, but there is nothing living here besides me. Maybe a few moths and vermin." she added.

"Liar!" he pointed the gun at her.

"Brandon! Don't, please, I swear I don't know anything!" She shrieked. "I don't care that you cheated on me, thats okay, really, I don't care. I just... I don't think we should see eachother now, what with you getting out of prison and all... But we can still be friends!" She said.

"Cut. The. CRAP!" Just as he fired, Darcy jumped out of Stormy's room and took Bloom down to the ground while only getting grazed by the bullet. "I knew you were lying!" Brandon smiled.

"Good for you. Wanna cookie?" He looked over to the other side of the balcony, where Stormy sat, fully werewolf, on the railing and smiling down on Brendan. Brendan aimed and just as he was about to shoot, a blue aura surrounded his gun as it floated out of his hands.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Icy said, holding the gun. "I don't think a toy like this is fit for a kid as insane as you." She smiled. She quickly removed all of his other weapons as he reached for them. "Stormy, restrain him! Keep him alive, we need him for bait."

"You're hurt!" Bloom said, looking at Darcy's arm. "Don't worry about it. I can't die, I'll be fine."

A few minutes later, and Bloom had bandaged Darcy's arm, while Icy and Stormy tied up Brendan, and was glad to see he had his cellphone on him. "Bloom!" Icy called. Brandon was sitting in a small, empty closet, bound to a chair by a metal bar that Stormy bent with her wolf-strength. His mouth was covered with duct tape, keeping him kind of quiet.

Bloom scurried over from her seat next to Darcy on the couch. "What is it Icy?" Bloom asked.

"Take this thing. He should have his dad's number right? Find it, text him and tell him we have Brandon, and that if he wants him back alive he has to come here alone at midnight." Bloom nodded, having managed to keep up with Icy's demands on the text pad.

Bloom shut the phone. "Sent." She smiled.

"Good. We've got work to do."

He was not happy when he got the text from his son's phone. He threw his phone on the ground, where it shattered into pieces. Carsile let out an angry cry before descending the basement steps and gearing up.

He took anything that was left that he could carry. Three 15 inch short swords were strapped to his chest under his light blue collared working shirt. Accross his chest was an "X" of ammo, hooked into one of 4 guns: an automatic, a shotgun, an uzi, and the other AK-47. He threw 3 belts of throwing knives on his pant leg, and he was nothing short of a well oiled killing machine.

11:55, things were almost done. They moved Brandon right into the center foyer, and had carefully made a circle with salt, so he would not see it. They doused all the lights in the room, removed the furniture, and put black and red candles on any pedestals they could find. In the center of the salt circle was Brandon, head down, still bound to the chair by the bent metal. At the top of the circle was a burnt match. Deasil from the match was a piece of torn white cloth, then a small pile of sand, and followed by a drop of water on some wax paper. The circle was ready for the ritual. All four of them wore black robes that went to the floor with large hoods and golden rope belts, much like the ones Bloom saw in the dream she had a month ago. Around their foreheads were silver tiara-like headbands, Icys had a blue gewel, Stormys had a green one, Darcy had a yellow one and Bloom had a red one. They were ready. They knew what had to be done, all that was left to do was to wait for... The door opened and shut. He was here.

"Brandon!" Carsile called out. He ran to his son and tried to out bend the pipe. When that failed, he pulled the duct tape off his squirming son's mouth. "It's a trap!" He shouted. It was too late. Icy had run in behind him and closed the circle, and with her magic lit the candles.

"Stormy! Go!" Stormy jumped from the balcony and held Carsile down as best she could, while Darcy, Bloom and Icy began a mystic chant. Carsile struggled for a few moments before he saw the salt circle begin to glow green. It was then that he shoved Stormy off and began to shoot around the candle-lit room wildly at anything. Bloom and Darcy had to stop, while Icy kept herself safe with a shield.

"We have to keep him in the circle!" Darcy said, running over to Bloom.

"What do we do? We can't break the circle, it will destroy the rutual!" Bloom was frantic. Darcy ran to the corner of the room, where two of the guns Brandon had brought with him were loaded and ready to go. The two began to run around the circle, unintentionally blowing out some of the candles with their robes as they moved. They began to fire at Carsile, while Stormy tried to get the rest of the guns off of him and throw them out of the circle.

By now most of the candles were out, and the only way Carsile could tell were they were was by the sounds of their footsteps and the occasional flash of lightning from the midnight storm. Throughout this, Icy's chant kept making the circle glow brighter and brighter, and gradually the pentagram she'd drawn in began to glow green too. Brandon was panicking, and was unable to do anything.

It was Bloom's shot that killed Brandon though. She got him straight through the head while she'd been running around. It was inevitable to them all that he would die this night as well, so nobody stopped anything. Carsile's gun had grazed Darcy several times, but he had yet to hit Bloom. He had been hit his fair share of times, but he was immortal and it had no effect.

"Wench! Die!" He pulled his hidden weapon from the back of his leg: a grenade. He yanked the pin out and threw it up in the air, where it detonated, taking the roof of the building with it and exposing them all to the thunderstorm. The other three began to chime in with the chant, and the circle began to glow white. He dropped his gun and let out a pain filled cry, where a beam of white light erupted from his mouth and eyes, straight into the stormy skies above. Slowly white dots began to appear on his skin, and continued to form everywhere until he was covered. The light erupted straight up into the sky, and Carsile was gone. It his place was a pile of ashes, and the 3 short swords that had been against his chest.

Icy fell to the wet floorboards of the house, exhausted. Stormy fell as well, blood dripping onto the wet ground from where she'd been shot. Darcy stopped shooting, but she let her feet carry her a few more tired running steps before she fell to the ground. Bloom dropped the gun, and she too fell to the floor with exhaustion.

Then, Bloom began to laugh. Then Darcy began to cackle to herself. Stormy let out a loud roaring laugh, and Icy began to chuckle. They all lie on the wet floorboards of the house, staring up at the rainy sky as lightning crawled on the bottom of the clouds. 


	3. Epilogue

-EPILOGUE-

"Bloom! Get up! You're gonna be late for school!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah, you don't want to be later for your first day of Senior year, do ya?" Her father called.

"Or picking up your friends!" Her mother said.

Bloom quickly dressed in her bedroom, said goodbye to Kiko, grabbed her backpack and left in the sunny morning. She pulled up to one of the new appartment complexes downtown, and got out of the car. She rang the doorbell for appartment #005. After a few minutes, Icy came down to greet her. "Hey, come on up, Stormy's just about ready." Icy smiled. The two ran up a couple of flights of stairs to the appartment that the three now shared.

"Damn thats the last time I tell the pack I'm staying out late on a goddamn school day!" Stormy said, shoving crap into an old burlap shoulder bag. "Why the hell do we even have to go to school?" Stormy asked.

"Because you guys haven't had any education since before the horse and buggy was invented!" Bloom laughed.

"It'll be fun Stormy! And besides, homecomming is nice and early..." She smirked, giving Bloom a quick peck on the lips.

"You guys couldn't be more obvious, could you?" Icy smirked. "Common, I don't want to be late."

The three packed into Blooms truck and left. They passed what used to be Brandon's house, that was now for sale. Then they parked in the lot and ran in the building, just as the first bell rang.

END.

Okay a couple of notes because after reading the whole thing over, I see a few gaps.

1. It took me a year to get this thing done. It wouldn't have taken as long, but part 2 was deleted from my computer when the hard-drive was wiped. I started to retype it, but I forgot where I wanted to go with it, so I just typed what I remembered was on the old one. This last weekend, I decided to start typing on it, and it all just... came to me.

2. Bloom made it back into the house when she explained the situation to her folks (during the time that passed between the end of part two and the epilogue) they understood and let her in.

3. The implication is that Icy, Darcy and Stormy were freed when they killed Carsile, who originally put the curse on them. I know, a bit of a twist, give me a break.

Finnaly, as a general rule of thumb, don't flame. I really don't appreciate it if you're going to whine about how bad it ended. I'm aware the ending wasn't as good as the begining, but most of my stories are like that. (heck most stories are like that period). If you want to give suggestions as to how you think it should have ended, the feel free to post a review. If you're just going to nag on me about how I did it, then gtfo, nobody likes a troll.


End file.
